Right Place, Wrong Time
by Anonomys
Summary: A seemingly normal day and normal events cause an unexpected meeting. But is this really the kind of impression you'd want to have on an old friend? Some things never change. Random two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrong Time, Right Place**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

/=\=/=\=/=\

**Falco**

It's raining. Not pouring. Barely more than a drizzle. I pull my hood over my head as I walk through the streets. My phone starts ringing again. I already told them I was on my way, but I pick it up anyway.

"Hello?" I answer, as if I don't know who it is.

"Falco," Fox says, just like I knew he would, "How long does it take you to pick up Slippy's crap?" I hear Slippy make a sort of squeal in the background

I laugh. "Calm down," I tell him, "It took the guy a while to find Slippy's order. He bought a ton of new stuff, and this bag ain't filled with feathers."

"You would know," he answers.

"Har har, I'm a bird," I say, "Why don't you stuff that fluffy tail of yours into the car and come pick me up so I don't have to lug this shit through town."

"Alright, alright," he says, "Where are you anyway? Get inside, it's raining."

"Way ahead of you," I say as I push open a door, "I'm in the bar on the corner of 26th and Loyd."

"A bar?" He asks, "Already?"

"You were the one who told me to get inside," I laugh.

He sighs. What's he worried about? I'm only going to be here for twenty minutes at the most. "I'm on my way," he says. The line cuts off. I sit on the stool. I flip the hood of my sweatshirt off and put the bag by my feet.

The bartender nods at me. "What'll ya have?" He asks.

"I'm just waiting for someone," I say. If I start now I won't leave when Fox gets here, and I'm not the easiest person to manage.

He glares at me. Great. I already know what he's going to say. "Buy something or get out."

I meet his glare with smile. "I'll have a glass of water," I reply in my cocky tone, "Don't forget the lemon."

**Katt**

_Katt Monroe, you're a stupid little girl. You screwed yourself over once again. Will you ever learn? I guess after all this time you're just a lost cause. Just keep running._

No way! I can take this guy! He doesn't know who he's dealing with. I went to military school! I could just turn around right now and kick his ass.

_But you'll keep running like you always do. Stop doing things that you know will end badly. Look, at least get inside, he won't kill you in there. Why do you do this to yourself? Aren't you smarter than that? Didn't your parents teach you to make good decisions?_

My parents? Ha! That's a good one. I only had a few good friends I could count on, and they could be on another planet for all I know. Great, that place is open. Not much further.

**Falco**

The bartender slides my glass down the counter. It has one of those toothpick umbrellas in it. Is that some sort of a joke? I nod at the guy and take a sip. It's really raining out now. Sheesh, Fox, how long is this gonna take?

**Fox**

_Loyd… Loyd… L- Here we go._

That took longer than I'd hoped. I follow 26th Street and park when it intersects with Loyd. I open the car door and immediately put one foot into a puddle. Great. I stumble up onto the sidewalk and shake off my foot, which is now soaked from the ankle down. Aw man… now my shoe's full of water and it's gunna squish when I walk and-

_**BAM!**_

Someone runs past and slams into my shoulder, knocking me off my feet. I don't even get a chance to see who it was before someone else trips over me.

"What da _fuck_ are ya doin?" He yells, with particular stress on the swear.

I shake my head and look up. A disheveled "Huh?" is all I can manage.

I watch him get up and glance around quickly. Suddenly he yanks me to my feet. "Which way d'she go?"

I easily brush him off my shoulders. But before I can answer a chorus of what sounds like shattering dishes rings out from the bar. We both immediately dash for the door.

"Falco…" I mumble.

**Falco**

Alright that's it, Fox. It's been way over 20 minutes. You can find your way around Goddamn Sector X but you can't follow street signs in your own city?

I pay the bartender without saying a word, and even toss in a few extra bucks just for being an ass.

I bump into a waitress on the way out, but luckily she regains her balance and doesn't drop the large tray of beverages she's carrying. Phew, that would've been a mess.

But someone bursts in through the door and body slams right into me. Then I fly back, right into the waitress. Tell me you didn't see this coming.

**Katt**

I scramble to my feet, spewing out a whole ton of _OhgodOhgodI'msosorry_'s while one of the soaked victims scurries off to get towels. I wipe the soda from my eyes and try to help the other to his feet.

I stop. He does too. Why is he always around when someone wants to kick my ass? It's like universe _wants _to givehim reasons to ridicule me.

_You idiot, say something already!_

A small smirk appears on his face, and somehow that relaxes me. Until, of course, the door flies open once again. Nowhere else to run…

/=\=/=\=/=\

Writing in the present tense is hard hahah… hah… right.

Eww lots of people switching and awkward transitions. Also Katt needs to stop talking to herself.

Originally meant for a one shot, but I'm just going to make it two chapters so I can put more POVs in without confusing myself and you.

Thanks for reading(:


	2. Chapter 2

**Right Place, Wrong Time**

**Chapter Two**

/=\=/=\=/=\

**Fox**

The other guy gets through the door before I do. He yells out yet another curse word as I come in and see what he's looking at. Sure enough, Falco was part of the crash. There's shattered glass under his boots and soda all over his sweatshirt. The girl next to him… wait, what the…

Well it's not like I should be surprised. It's been long enough that she can make another spontaneous appearance, plus it's at a really inopportune time. She's just getting predictable. Spontaneously predictable. Heh… okay back to the bar.

So the guy makes a move towards Katt, some diners shriek, and of course, Falco stops him. The guy had lunged forward, an amateur move. Katt easily dodges, leaving him open. Falco quickly takes a hold of his arm and twists it behind his back. The guy swipes at him but Falco grabs the other. Pretty soon Falco's got his arms wrapped under the guy's armpits and his hands folded behind the guy's head.

This is where I come in.

Falco's got him in a head lock, so naturally check for weapons. I find a small pistol used for short ranged shots. I pace back and forth in front of him while examining the puny excuse for a gun.

"What's your name?" I ask without looking up.

"You ain't da cops," He answers bitterly.

"I'm saving you the trip," I say, "You can explain things to me _now_, or I can take you to the police and you can talk _after _they take measurements for your orange jumpsuit."

"Fuck you," he snaps.

I chuckle and shake my head. I look up finally, but I try to keep a smile on my face. Falco looks like he wants to beat the shit out of this guy, and Katt looks like she just wants to leave without a word while Falco's preoccupied, but she knows we need her side of the story also.

"Alright Falco," I say, "Let's take this guy to the station. I know what happened."

"Ya don't knah shit!" He practically yells.

"Oh really?" I say, "How's this sound: You're clothes are nice, but over worn, meaning your job requires you to dress formally, but you don't have enough money to buy more than one suit. So you probably do some illegal sales, you know, under the table stuff. I can tell because you're profanity expresses stress and uneasiness. But you don't sell drugs, because drug dealers don't have to dress accordingly. I'd say… you sell women? That would explain why you're chasing down this lovely lady over here," I gesture to Katt, who looks even more embarrassed, "who was running during the day, way before business hours. Why you'd chase after one employee leads me to believe that you don't have that many, which makes her irreplaceable. But I'm sure the police will do a much better job at uncovering the truth."

He looks more nervous now. A siren sounds outside, as if on cue. I guess one of the customers had called the police. They come in and take the guy, check over Katt, have a few words with Falco and me, and leave. I'm just about ready to call it a day. I apologize to the owner of the restaurant and hand him some money for all the glasses Falco broke. The bartender also gives me the bag filled with all of Slippy's tools and pieces.

But Falco and Katt aren't there when I turn to leave. Figures. I leave the bar and stuff the bag into my car. Peppy's not going to be happy when I come home without Falco, but I'm sure he'll understand.

**Falco**

There's a point in a relationship when they amount of shit you've been through together outweighs the amount of shit they do to you. She knows she doesn't deserve my help, and I know I don't deserve her company, but we both know that we need it.

I break the silence. "So was Fox right?"

She sighs and pushes her pale pink fur out of her face. "Sort of," she admits.

I clench my fist and look away. "I never thought you'd go that low," I say.

"It wasn't like that," she quickly assures me, "It was… an undercover kind of thing."

"So you let yourself be taken advantage of for some investigation?"

She can tell I'm getting angry. "I was trying to bust a prostitution ring. It's a good thing."

"I fail to see any good in joining a whore house."

She stands up. "There are _real girls_ in there," she shouts, "I was hired to _help them_."

Of course I stand up too. "Who are the bastards who hired you to let some guy drug you and sell you? Why would you ever accept a job like that?"

"To help them!"

"Shouldn't you know by now not to let a job get personal?"

"You're one to talk," she scoffs, "I've seen you screw up plenty because it got personal. Hell, wasn't that why you quit?"

"Quitting that gang had nothing to do with you," I said. She knows this is a touchy subject. You should never have an argument with someone who knows everything about you. It's too easy for them to win.

"Right, so when you packed up and left, it was solely because you're a 'drifter.' You're trying to tell me that it had nothing to do with the fact that you were finally getting close to someone?"

"I'm not talking about this."

"Bullshit it's happening," she says, "You're scared to stay in one place for too long because if you do you might get attached. And if you get attached, you can't leave. And God forbid you actually find a home."

"That gang was not home," I snap, "That broken building was not a house, it was a hideout. You get fed at home. You get treated fairly at home. You don't get the crap kicked out of you at home. I left because I couldn't stand it anymore. The only reason I stuck around for so long was because of you. It wasn't because I didn't have anywhere to go; anywhere was better than there. I couldn't leave knowing I was leaving you behind in that shithole. But I grew up and got myself out, hoping that would help you do the same one day. Yes, it's true that I hate being in one place, but not because of the people. I know I'm an ass, but I like getting to know people and making friends. Star Fox is as close to a home as I'm going to get, but it won't last long."

She sighs again and sits back down. I join her. We're silent for a short while.

"You know," she says, "When I saw you guys on Zoness, I could tell you belonged with them. Your formations were perfected, and you were even willing to take orders. I'm sorry I didn't hang around afterwards, but if I had, I would've just delayed you guys." She laughs a little bit. "You had to go finish saving the System."

I smile and put my arm around her. She rests her head on my shoulder. "Thanks for helping today," she says.

I laugh. "Thank Fox," I say, "I hold the guy and he hits him. That's how it works."

She looks up at me. "You thinking of sticking around?"

"I don't know, Katt," I sigh, "I don't know."

/=\=/=\=/=\

This was supposed to lead up to Falco leaving the team before Star Fox: Adventures. I don't know if any of you caught that.

Thanks to everyone who reads/reviews!


End file.
